


Finally

by seathehorizon



Series: Yoonkook Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because Yoonkook are dirty and in love, Hoseok is Jungkook's manager, M/M, Namjoon and Yoongi own their own company, No Angst, Secret Relationship, Some references to sex, Square: Secret Relationship/Forbidden Love, Yoonkook Bingo 2019, Yoonkook are a little dumb but not about their relationship, jimin is a dancer, jungkook is an idol, namjoon is a producer, seokjin is an idol, taehyung is an idol, yoongi is a producer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: "We have gathered you here today because we have something important to share with you,” Yoongi said, so solemnly that Jeongguk had to resist the urge to burst out laughing. At least it got rid of some of the tension that had gripped him from the moment they had discussed doing this.Once Yoongi had returned from his meeting with Namjoon, they had talked for hours. About their relationship, about their friends, about their work, their reputation, and they had agreed that their friends, at least, deserved to know the truth. As much as they could be dicks, they were good dicks.Or five times their friends subtly and not so subtly hint at suspecting they're in a relationship and one time where they decide to tell them.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: Yoonkook Bingo 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618615
Comments: 3
Kudos: 224





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an idiot who didn't realise the [Yoonkook Bingo](https://twitter.com/yoonkookbingo) extension ended on the 20th, NOT the 31st. This is the second fic I'm posting, because, well... might as well! This was for the square: secret relationship/forbidden love.

"Okay, I have to go meet Namjoon," Hoseok declared with a sigh as he got up from the settee he had spent the past few hours on, stretching his arms above his head. "Jeongguk, do you want to stay here or do you want me to ring you a car?"

Jeongguk glanced over from where he was sat at the computer with Yoongi. They had been working on an album together, Yoongi being one of the main producers in the company that employed Jeongguk as an idol. From the moment he had met Yoongi, he had admired him, from his skills to his aura, which was both comforting and cool, and although Jeongguk's past few releases had been more upbeat, with several dance tracks, emotional ballads and tracks he hoped spread happiness, he felt it was time for something different. Something darker, more mature, so to speak, more raw. And he had requested Yoongi to help him.

When he had first started out, he’d been about fifteen years old and they had marketed him as a teenage heartthrob. Honestly, he enjoyed his image and always smiled bashfully when people told him it suited him, but one of his vocalist friends, Taehyung, who had started out while being only a few years older than Jeongguk, had been free to explore a more sensual side to himself, expressed in both his lyrics and his choreography. It had made him curious about whether he’d be able to do the same.

The company had luckily agreed, though with some reluctance, and Yoongi had acquiesced to his request immediately, although he had told Jeongguk he should only change to something that came natural, not wanting him to force himself into a sexy concept if he was uncomfortable with it just because other people did it, telling him not to become a cliché. Hoseok, Jeongguk’s manager, was usually with them to ensure they didn't stray too far from the company’s limitations and because, well, that was his job.

"I think I’ll stay," Jeongguk answered, glancing over at Yoongi as though to check this was alright. "Just a little longer."

"I’ll make sure he gets home alright later," Yoongi promised.

Hoseok grinned at them both and grabbed his things. "That’s fine, thanks! Don't work too late, Jeongguk’s got an interview in the morning." He pointed at Jeongguk as he backed up towards the door. "I’ll be there at nine, so you’re getting a lie-in. You better be ready!"

Jeongguk nodded and waved at him when he left, shouting a goodbye, which was echoed by Yoongi. He continued to stare at the door after Hoseok had shut it behind him until he was sure he wouldn't return. Biting his lip, he scooted closer to Yoongi and threw his arms around Yoongi’s shoulders, nuzzling against his cheek. "Alone at last," he said teasingly, his heart rate already picking up in excitement.

Yoongi hummed indifferently, though Jeongguk noticed how his eyes slipped closed and he leaned into the touch. "Impatient, are you?" he muttered in vague amusement as one of Jeongguk’s hands slid down his chest.

"Yes." Jeongguk didn't see the point in pretending differently: he had been waiting for this all day. Longer, even, because yesterday they hadn't had a chance to be alone and the day before they’d each had their own schedule. "Aren’t you?"

Yoongi snorted and gripped Jeongguk’s hand before it wandered any lower. "Do you really want to do this here?" He raised his eyebrows, a small smirk on his face.

"Why not?" Jeongguk pressed his nose to Yoongi’s jaw and brushed his lips along the skin there, the lightest hint of stubble scratching against his mouth. "We’ve done it before. You could record me again if you like." He breathed out shakily, remembering the time Yoongi had fucked him in the recording booth, slow and deep, the microphone on and picking up his moans. "Do you ever listen to it?" he asked curiously and a little turned on.

Yoongi shifted in his seat and turned his head so their lips nearly touched, his eyes dark and intense as they stared straight into Jeongguk’s. "I do." His voice had deepened even further than its usual timbre. "Sometimes I imagine using it in a song, in the background so only we’d know it’s even there. Like our little secret."

Jeongguk imagined him doing exactly that and felt himself harden just a little at the thought of hiding something like that in plain sight, or plain hearing in this case. "We could use it in one of mine," he suggested eagerly, the thought alone titillating. "No one would need to know except us."

Yoongi chuckled and kissed him softly, slowly, threading his fingers through Jeongguk’s hair. "You want your own whimpering in your song?" he asked in a low voice once he’d pulled back. "Risk someone finding out how you sound when you come? How _I_ make you sound?" He tugged at Jeongguk’s bottom lip with his teeth, making him gasp. Jeongguk had always been too sensitive for his own good.

"I-"

The sound of someone at the door made them move away from each other so fast it was like they’d never even been close. Jeongguk folded his hands in his lap, hoping his face wasn't too flushed. To his relief - and frustration - Yoongi appeared unbothered, which should deflect any suspicions.

Jeongguk did his best to look innocent when Hoseok stepped back inside, his manager seeming frazzled and wide-eyed. Before he could ask what was going on (god, he didn't know, did he?), Hoseok sighed happily and bounded over to the settee he’d occupied earlier, picking something up from the cushions.

"Sorry, guys, I nearly forgot my keys," he stated, waving them about between his fingers. "For a minute there I was worried they’d be gone forever." He laughed awkwardly, probably remembering the time exactly that had happened. Namjoon, co-owner with Yoongi, had panicked and had had all the locks in the company changed immediately, even to doors Hoseok hadn't owned the keys to. It hadn't been fun. "You still okay here?"

Jeongguk nodded quickly and smiled, hopefully convincingly. "Yes, thank you. Do you have everything now?" He hoped Hoseok didn't think he was trying to get rid of him, but as much as he usually liked having him around, right now he definitely did not. The mood had been ruined somewhat already, but at the same time, he still badly wanted to touch Yoongi and have his hands on him in return.

It had been last year that they had gotten together and they had been keeping it a secret, neither of them wanting it to be an issue for the other’s career (or, to be fair, their own) or wanting any of their interactions to be monitored, by the media or otherwise

It hadn't been love at first sight, nothing quite that romantic (or unrealistic, depending on if you believed in such a thing or not; Jeongguk did). Yoongi had admired Jeongguk’s talent and hard work, but hadn't paid much attention to him beyond that (a good thing, considering Jeongguk's age at the time), and Jeongguk had thought he was the coolest hyung (a title initially reserved for Namjoon, but he had soon realised what a dork Namjoon really was; with Yoongi it had taken a little longer) and wanted to learn from him, yet he hadn't quite known how to act around him otherwise.

Over the years, they had encountered one another increasingly often and at any official events they tended to stick together, neither of them eager to take the spotlight and preferring to observe rather than participate (though they were capable of both, of course). As the true introverts they were, they’d sit to the side and eventually they started conversing more, until one day Yoongi had randomly asked if he’d like to join him for some drinks after work, claiming he didn't feel like going alone. What had started as simply enjoying each other’s company had soon evolved into lingering touches, on Jeongguk’s neck or Yoongi’s thigh, longing stares, and then their first kiss: Jeongguk had stammered some nonsense about how much he liked him and Yoongi had shut him up in the most cliché yet welcome manner possible, and from there they had rolled into this.

Yes, they were very much aware of how risky the entire situation was, especially when it came to doing anything in public, like now. In their defence, though, Yoongi had a lock on his door, which was usually effective enough. They had simply forgotten it was temporarily disabled due to Yoongi having forgotten the code to get in and technicians turning it off in its entirety (Jeongguk had known the code too, but by the time he’d received Yoongi’s message, it had already been too late). There’d be a new code soon enough, at least; honestly, Jeongguk was unsure why it was taking any time at all, but hey, what did he know?

"Yeah, I’m good." Nonetheless, Hoseok circled the room just in case. Then he threw them a thumbs up and a grin. "Okay, yeah, done. Room’s all yours again, try not to desecrate it!" He winked as he left, leaving the both of them frozen.

"What do you think he meant?" Jeongguk asked quietly once Hoseok was gone, now nervous. _Did_ he know? Surely he wouldn't have come in if he did. Right? Or had he hoped to surprise them and catch them in the act?

"Don’t know." Yoongi sounded nonchalant, but Jeongguk knew him well enough by now to detect the anxiety underneath. He clicked around on his computer, though Jeongguk could see he merely kept switching between programs. "I’m sure he was just joking."

Jeongguk nodded in agreement, even though it was an odd joke if that were the case. Then again, it wasn't completely unlike him; perhaps Jeongguk was simply getting too paranoid. He swallowed hard and wondered if this was a sign that they should stop hooking up at work (was it bad that they needed a sign at all?). "Maybe I should go," he mumbled, biting his lip when Yoongi’s head snapped over to him.

"If that’s what you want." Yoongi’s disappointment sounded through in his voice, though he kept his face carefully blank - except for his eyes, which clearly betrayed his upset. They wouldn't see each other much tomorrow, if at all, and even afterwards there was no telling if they’d get time to themselves, since it was only on rare occasions that no one was watching over their shoulders (and meeting at one of their homes could be a problem if they did that too often). "Might be more suspicious that way, but it’s up to you."

Jeongguk hesitated, taking a deep breath. Staying was a risk, but Yoongi did have a point. Plus, he so hated leaving him, aching at the mere thought. They could have hours together, did he truly want to give that up? "I’ll stay," he said in the end, taking note of how Yoongi’s shoulders sagged and his expression relaxed.

"I’ll get a new code sorted out soon," Yoongi promised earnestly.

*******

"You’re showing definite improvement," Jimin said, breathing harshly as the both of them sank to the floor. He rolled a bottle of water Jeongguk’s way, who took it gratefully and chugged nearly half of it immediately. "Your core strength is honestly impressive and the only criticism I’ve got is the fluidity of your movements, your flexibility. It’s good! But not perfect."

Jeongguk snorted and wiped his arm across his forehead, grimacing at the sweat on his skin. Jimin had initially joined the company as an idol as well, yet he had eventually decided to be a dancer rather than a singer and was incredibly successful as such, sometimes dancing solo, other times in a group. And although he was neither a choreographer nor a teacher, whenever he could, he lent Jeongguk - or whoever else needed it - a helping hand. He was also the most flexible person Jeongguk had ever met in his life (seriously, he could literally bend in two), so for him to comment on Jeongguk’s flexibility - well, there was no chance Jeongguk could ever reach that level. Though he’d be damned if he didn't try to get close, much to Yoongi’s pleasure.

"Thanks." Jeongguk grabbed his shirt and fanned it away from his body. God, why did he always have to run so hot? It made Yoongi happy, at least, on the rare occasions they got to sleep together and he could wake up warm while curled up against him. It was pretty cute, actually. "And thanks for helping me out. It's hard to tell if I’m doing it right sometimes." Being your own critic could be a dangerous thing.

"Why don't you ever ask Hoseok hyung?" Jimin asked curiously. "He was a dancer before he became a manager and he’s still one of the best I’ve ever seen." He took a large sip from his own bottle and hummed pensively. "No, scratch that: he _is_ the best. If I didn't know he loved his current job and if you weren't so close to him, I’d do anything to get him back out there again."

Jeongguk nodded in understanding. He had seen him dance before and he could see where Jimin was coming from. However: "He’s awesome, but he's terrifying. Good teacher, sure, but have you ever actually had him teach you anything? Intimidating as hell." Which was funny, really, because Hoseok wasn't usually very frightening. He was kind and patient and resembled the sun, which was cheesy yet very true. When it came to dancing, however...

That made Jimin giggle hard enough to actually keel over, his body having a habit of disappearing when he laughed. "You know what, you're right!" he said, still laughing. "It's easy to forget because he’s always so sweet, but he takes dancing so seriously."

Oh, Jeongguk knew. Fooling around was fine and encouraged - up to a point. Once he’d decided to focus, it was best to just go along with it, as Jeongguk had learned the hard way.

"You know," Jimin said then, his tone suddenly cautious as he glanced over only briefly, a mischievous glint in his eyes that worried Jeongguk just a bit. "Yoongi hyung’s not too bad either." He stared at Jeongguk expectantly when he’d finished speaking and Jeongguk returned the stare with polite confusion.

Why did Jimin think Jeongguk cared? He did (Yoongi could _dance_? now that was something he hadn't been told and he’d be sure to bring it up), however… Jimin wasn't meant to know he did. His lack of response made Jimin huff.

"He’s not nearly as good as Hobi hyung, of course," Jimin continued, playing with the peeling label of his water bottle. "But whenever he tries, and I mean _really_ tries, not when he’s acting silly, he’s actually pretty good. He even did b-boying for a while when he was younger, to give you an idea of his skills." He sat up straight and smiled, somehow appearing both angelic and demonic at once. "I have some videos if you want to see! Not of the b-boying, I didn't know him back then, but more recent stuff."

Truthfully, Jeongguk had no clue how to respond. It seemed weird to say yes, especially since Jimin clearly had some kind of agenda and Jeongguk was scared to find out what it was, yet declining it was odd too, because it was exactly the kind of thing Jeongguk would jump at the chance to see if it were anyone else. Ultimately, he decided to agree, his desire to see what kind of moves Yoongi had or had not kept hidden from him winning out over his concern for Jimin’s motives.

And, as he watched Yoongi’s best videos (according to Jimin), he decided it was worth it.

*******

"So, you can dance, huh?"

Jeongguk grinned cheekily when Yoongi turned to him with wide, surprised eyes, clearly not having expected that. It was the first time he was seeing Yoongi since Jimin had showed him an abundance of clips, some being good, others being ridiculous (when faced with insecurity, Yoongi had a tendency to overcompensate in the opposite direction), which had led to him laughing a lot in addition to being impressed, and he couldn’t resist bringing it up with him.

“Hobi?” Yoongi asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

Jeongguk shook his head. “Jimin hyung.”

Yoongi groaned and covered his face in embarrassment, before sighing resignedly and attempting to appear unaffected. It wasn't working very well. “God, what did he even show you? And why?”

Yes, Jeongguk had wondered that too. Why? One video for a bit of a laugh at the producer - fair enough. Perhaps throw in some Hoseok, although it seemed unlikely that they could have a giggle over him in this case; that man was _too_ good. Either way, it was odd that Jimin had shown him video after video, even more so because every so often he'd look over at Jeongguk calculatingly, as though gauging his reaction. It made him nervous to think about it, so he didn't.

“We talked about Hobi hyung dancing,” he said at last, shaking off his discomfort. “Then he told me you were really something too and we went from there.” His grin faded a little when Yoongi wrinkled his nose. “Hey, you were honestly good. With a little more practice, you could probably dance circles around me.”

Laying it on a bit thick, but at least it made Yoongi snort. “Sure, Kookie. Glad you enjoyed. Let's just get back to work now, yeah? My dancing days are behind me.” He tapped the monitor. “Producing, on the other hand…”

Jeongguk rolled his eyes at how obviously he was changing the subject. Couldn’t he just accept the compliments for once? Not that he was really one to talk himself: he generally simply smiled shyly and remained quiet. Still, it felt different when it came to his boyfriend, because he wanted him to see how great he truly was.

“What are we recording today?” he asked, knowing better than to protest right now. He picked up the sheets Yoongi had placed before him, his eyebrows furrowing when he spotted a new song, one he was fairly certain wasn’t meant to be on his album. Especially since it looked like Yoongi carried most of it, his rap scribbled all over the paper. Either that or he expected Jeongguk to rap and as much as he’d love to give that a try, that did seem like something they should’ve discussed beforehand.

Apparently sensing his confusion, Yoongi swung his chair around to face him properly. “Okay, you know how I’ve mentioned that I’m working on my own project too?” At Jeongguk’s nod, he continued. “Well, I’d really like it if you could help me out with this song. And I know you’re on a deadline, but don’t worry, I wouldn’t need that much of your time and we’re perfectly on schedule so far.”

That was a good joke: even though the vocal parts were few in number, Yoongi was a perfectionist and wouldn’t hesitate to make him repeat those over and over till he was absolutely satisfied. However, the thought of getting to work with him was genuinely exciting. He knew the sort of music Yoongi made, had listened to all his songs with Taehyung many times, in fact, both of them big fans of his work. And the idea of being featured - of Yoongi _wanting him_ to be featured - was incredibly flattering.

“I’d love that!” he said happily. “Why…” He squinted down at the sheets once more. “Why does it look like there are two vocals, though? Are you singing too?”

Yoongi chuckled and shook his head. “No, I’ve asked Seokjin too. Is that okay?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Jeongguk asked, slightly baffled at the question. He wasn’t going to pretend he wouldn’t have enjoyed being the only one, but he didn’t _mind_. Besides, he liked Seokjin. Seokjin - or Jin, as he called himself as an artist - was the first idol to have signed with the company. He had risen to fame slowly yet steadily, his handsome face and charming personality making him a hit on variety shows and his voice attracting fans and album sales.

At first, when Jeongguk had been nothing more than a rookie, interviewers would ask him if Seokjin was a role model - yes - and if he was something of a father figure. He always laughed that last one off, because no. Oh, he made sure Jeongguk was fed and he was always willing to offer tips, but if he had to class him as a family member, he was more like an older brother than anything else. They bickered frequently, for a start, though never seriously.

“Okay, good, because he’ll be here in a few minutes.”

Jeongguk shoved Yoongi’s shoulder indignantly. “Did you just assume I’d agree?!”

Yoongi shrugged, smirking. “You usually do.” There was something heated in his eyes when they landed on Jeongguk and it made a shiver run down his spine, which only made Yoongi’s smirk widen. “I know you have a hard time turning me down.”

When Jeongguk shoved him this time, it was with more force.

Not long after, as Jeongguk was reading through the sheet music while humming and Yoongi was making some adjustments to the beat, Seokjin opened the door (the lock still hadn’t been fixed) and stepped inside with his hand covering his eyes. “Alright, you can stop making out now, I have arrived!”

Startled and bewildered, Jeongguk glanced over at Yoongi, who was watching Seokjin calmly with one eyebrow raised. “No making out, I’m afraid,” Yoongi drawled, shaking his head when Seokjin slowly lowered his hand as though checking if it were indeed safe. “You’re fine to come in.”

Seokjin was… chaotic. When Jeongguk had first met him, he had thought the other to be calm and elegant, always composed. Instead, he was a whirlwind. Oh, he could be calm, it was that he often chose not to be, not in public, at least, when there was a chance of an awkward silence. It was a skill, really, though Jeongguk found he enjoyed it less when it was directed at him.

“I think it’s best if I don’t sit here,” Seokjin stated with an exaggerated nod towards the settee. Instead, he dragged out a chair from god knows where (Yoongi’s studio was a mystery at times) and made himself comfortable on there instead. He caught Jeongguk’s eyes and winked. “You never know, right?”

He admittedly did have a point. Although Yoongi was always careful about cleaning the cushions thoroughly, they had dirtied that settee often enough. Yoongi liked to make Jeongguk squirm on there using his fingers or his tongue, or occasionally both (it was always a good day when he used both), and Jeongguk had pushed Yoongi down on it just last week so he could ride him till his thighs were aching. Still, Seokjin didn’t know that. ...Right?

For the rest of Seokjin’s time there, he didn’t say much else about it. He was perfectly professional and recorded his part excellently, though of course Yoongi nonetheless kept him going until it was exactly as he’d imagined. It wasn’t until they were packing up for the day that Seokjin gazed back over at the two of them, seemingly thinking something over deeply. Jeongguk returned the look and tilted his head questioningly.

“You know, I’m glad you two are working together,” Seokjin finally said, which made Yoongi look over too. “You seem to understand each other well and there’s a chemistry you don’t always see between a producer and a musician.”

Jeongguk shrugged at Yoongi, who seemed equally as puzzled as he was. If anything, Yoongi should know Seokjin better, since he’d known him longer. Perhaps it was just a Seokjin thing: throw out something nonsensical after a hard day’s work to break any possible tension.

“Thanks for your support,” Yoongi replied, the question mark at the end of his sentence almost tangible.

All Seokjin did, however, was smile and open the door. “Oh, you’re more than welcome. I’m always here to support both of you, you’re my friends.” He nodded at each of them in turn. “I’ll see you guys later. Have a good night!”

“I have no idea what that was all about,” Jeongguk admitted once Seokjin’s footsteps had faded away.

Yoongi made a thoughtful noise as he watched the spot Seokjin had stood in for a little longer, then sighed and shook his head. “You know what? Me neither.” He grabbed his bag and reached out for Jeongguk’s hand. “Should we get some food before you need to go back? My treat.”

Jeongguk grinned and clasped their hands together, not so secretly loving how Yoongi was so weak when it came to something as simple as hand holding. “You always treat me, though,” he pointed out as they left.

“I’m the hyung,” Yoongi said bluntly. “That’s how it works. Unless you’d like to treat me instead?” He smiled when Jeongguk hesitated - he did like being spoiled - and squeezed his hand. “Thought so,” he teased.

“One day I will, you’ll see,” Jeongguk insisted, all thoughts of Seokjin disappearing to the back of his mind as they playfully argued on their way out.

*******

“Another dating rumour.” Taehyung handed his phone to Jeongguk with a grimace. “You know, considering how weird they are about it when someone actually comes out as not being straight, people sure like to put us two together.”

Jeongguk skimmed through the article and scoffed. This was a fairly regular event. As soon as he’d turned eighteen, they had kept pairing him up with every girl he spoke to, from Suran and Adora, who worked at the company as well, to Hoseok’s sister and once even his own cousin (though they hadn't realised they were related, of course). Eventually, the media had realised how ridiculous they were being and had instead started speculating about those people he spent most of his time with rather than about occasional interactions. Apart from producers and managers, this meant Taehyung.

The two of them were merely good friends, close in age and close in debut, and they were always openly supportive of each other. There had been one or two small articles at first, but then Taehyung had jumped on Jeongguk to give him a hug when he’d won his first daesang and since then the rumours had blown up. They’d die down and then reappear out of nowhere, because obviously there was no such thing as friendship.

This time they’d gone to some of his former classmates for comment, even though he had never dated or mentioned any crushes back when he was in school; at first he had simply had no interest and once he’d become an idol, he had been too busy to even think about such things. Plus, once he’d become a trainee, he had known better than to say anything even if he did like anyone, as even a passing, innocent remark could easily be blown out of proportion should he enter the business.

“Do they have nothing better to do?” Jeongguk said, annoyance bubbling up. He was glad Taehyung had never taken his distance to dispel the rumours, a concern Jeongguk had had in the beginning. If the media had ruined one of his best friendships by making Taehyung uncomfortable about being near him, he would’ve thrown a fit, but Taehyung luckily hadn’t cared in the slightest. Their managers had spoken to them about it, but ultimately, they weren’t doing anything wrong and all the company could really do was put forward a statement to say they were both single and friends and colleagues, nothing more, nothing less.

“Clearly not.” Taehyung rolled his eyes as he took his phone back. “It’s like, part of me gets that it’s just their job and they probably have a quota to reach, I don’t know, but mostly it’s just stupid and frustrating. Did you see the one from last month, about how I might be cheating on you with Jiminie, all because he joined me as a back-up dancer?”

Well. Jeongguk actually had his own suspicions about those two, but that had to do with the fact that whenever they talked about each other - which was often - they’d smile so widely it was almost sickening. However, he had never mentioned it, because hey, friends could be happy and fond when speaking about each other too, and either way, it was none of his business.

“If they think we’re dating all our dancers, that could make everything kind of complicated,” Jeongguk mused. God, sometimes they travelled with an entire group - could it be that people thought he was hooking up with every single person? Weird thought. He was just going to ignore that one for now, because no.

Taehyung hummed in agreement and scrolled through his phone some more. Twitter, by the looks of it. Eventually, he locked his phone and tossed it to the side before stretching his arms over his head. “Ah well, we all know you and _I_ aren’t together.”

Jeongguk nodded, then paused and looked over at Taehyung, his hands growing clammy when Taehyung's words hit him properly. What did that mean? Why the emphasis? Was he reading too much into it or had there indeed been a hidden meaning there? He was aware that he was staring, his eyes undoubtedly betraying his panic, yet he couldn’t stop, not even when Taehyung stared back. Whatever he could see on Jeongguk’s face was enough for his expression to soften.

“Hey, why don’t we watch something?” he suggested, reaching for the remote control. “Netflix put up some new stuff, we could find a new addiction.”

“Yeah, sure.” Jeongguk smiled, though it was at least partly forced, and sank down into the soft pillows. He trusted Taehyung, but really, recently he’d been getting increasingly concerned about all his friends’ comments. Either they hinted at something, or, like Seokjin, they outright suggested he and Yoongi were having sex. He could only relax once he recalled how something similar had happened when Namjoon and Seokjin had worked together, and those two had remained professional and friendly throughout. As far as Jeongguk knew, at least, as that was what they’d told everyone else.

Either way, as he watched a supernatural Chinese drama play out on the TV screen, he decided he should probably talk to Yoongi about all this before everything got completely out of hand.

*******

“It's just so weird, haven’t you noticed it too?”

Jeongguk watched Yoongi curiously from the settee, his legs folded beneath him. He had finally shared his concerns with him, told him about Taehyung and why the comments were bothering him. Or perhaps not bothering, but they at least made him wonder.

Yoongi swiveled around on his chair, almost too quiet as he pondered Jeongguk's words. His eyebrows were furrowed, his gaze unfocused, and he was clicking a pen mindlessly (obnoxiously). God, could he just _say_ something? His lack of response was making Jeongguk even more anxious.

“I have,” Yoongi finally said, dragging out his words. “And I agree, it is strange, but the same thing happened to Namjoon and Jin hyung, remember? Everyone commented on every single thing they did, it just felt like less of a big deal because it wasn't true.”

“Or because the comments were less bad,” Jeongguk replied, still believing he was right. “It's a lot, hyung.” And much more suggestive.

Yoongi rubbed his earlobe as he stared down at the floor, swallowing deeply. “Do you think we should tell them? Our friends, that is - we don't need to tell the entire world. Not yet.” If ever, though Jeongguk hoped they could one day, probably in the far, far future.

“I don't know…” Even if their friends knew - or suspected - it was still not the same as saying it out loud. And what if they were only supportive at the thought of it, yet not so much when it came to the reality? After all, Jeongguk's parents, for example, had always claimed to be fine with all sexualities, yet once Jeongguk has come out to them, they had been highly uncomfortable at first. Of course they were alright now and that was comforting, but even so…

He watched as Yoongi moved over towards him and cupped his cheek, his thumb stroking along his cheekbone.

“We don't _have to_ ,” Yoongi assured him, his low murmur making Jeongguk's eyes close. “But I have faith in them and it might relieve us of some of our stress. In the unlikely event that they do react badly, at least we'll know and we won't constantly need to be fearful over being found out.” He leaned in and brushed his nose against Jeongguk's. “If you want to, I'm ready to tell them.”

Jeongguk licked his lips, considering. Namjoon and Yoongi owned this company and they had always preached for equality. The odds of Namjoon suddenly turning on one of his oldest friends were practically non-existent, though whether he'd be very responsive to an intracompany relationship remained to be seen. Either way, their careers seemed safe enough, as long as no outsiders found out. As for the others, well… Taehyung, for one, was one of the most accepting people Jeongguk had ever met.

“Oh, sorry!”

They pulled apart in a flash and it was with a pounding heart that Jeongguk looked at Namjoon, who was smiling sheepishly from the doorway. Shit, this one would be hard to explain; neither of them were in the habit of shoving their faces together and as much as Jeongguk tried to remind himself that Namjoon was an understanding man, he couldn't help but panic.

“I knocked, but I guess you didn't hear me,” Namjoon explained, still with that awkward smile on his face. “It's about that meeting we were supposed to have tomorrow.” He addressed Yoongi, who nodded to show he was listening while avoiding Namjoon's eyes. “Turns out something came up and they want it moved to today. We'll need to set off now to make it on time.”

Yoongi nodded once more and got up to pack his bag, leaving Jeongguk to be the one to awkwardly avoid eye contact with Namjoon and nervously tongue his cheek. Before be could come up with some excuse (technically, he needed to get to vocal practice soon anyway), Namjoon cleared his throat, offering the both of them a more sincere smile when they glanced at him.

"I'll meet you downstairs, hyung. You might want to-" He waved his arms in their direction, though what on earth the gesture was supposed to mean was beyond Jeongguk right now. "Well, you know. All I ask is that you don't take too long." With that, he clapped Jeongguk on the shoulder and tossed him a wink (ridiculously unfair, since he knew very well Jeongguk couldn't wink properly and clearly he was just showing off) before leaving the room.

He hadn't even asked what was going on. He _always_ asked. Granted, he respected your privacy and your boundaries if you told him you didn't want to talk about certain things, but he always asked first.

“You know what?" Yoongi mused, squinting at the now empty doorway. “You might have had a point earlier.”

Jeongguk resisted the childish urge to say "I told you so" and, rather than kiss Yoongi goodbye like he so desperately wanted to, they separated with a quick hug, as though to show an invisible crowd that there was nothing going on.

(Though not before promising to revisit this conversation later on and decide on a plan of action then, which was all Jeongguk could think about as his vocal coach scolded him for being distracted.)

*******

"We have gathered you here today because we have something important to share with you,” Yoongi said, so solemnly that Jeongguk had to resist the urge to burst out laughing. At least it got rid of some of the tension that had gripped him from the moment they had discussed doing this.

Once Yoongi had returned from his meeting with Namjoon, they had talked for hours. About their relationship, about their friends, about their work, their reputation, and they had agreed that their friends, at least, deserved to know the truth. Plus, it would reduce some of the stress they had been experiencing due to the insecurity over whether they had already been discovered or not, and they knew they could trust those five to not expose them to the rest of the world. As much as they could be dicks, they were good dicks.

Taehyung raised an eyebrow and Namjoon folded his hands in his lap, giving them his full attention. Jimin merely looked amused and was being nudged aggressively by Seokjin, while Hoseok was doing his best to look serious. Great start.

Yoongi cleared his throat and scratched his ear, exchanging a glance with Jeongguk, who smiled and nodded at him, edging a little closer to him on the settee (they had invited everyone to Yoongi’s place, figuring it would be better to be in a comfortable place as it was nerve-wrecking enough already). Taking a deep breath, Yoongi took his hand in his own, holding it tightly.

“Jeongguk and I are dating. We’ve been together for about a year now and we decided it’s time to let you know.” He paused and opened and closed his mouth a few times before frowning. “I guess that’s it?” He glanced over at Jeongguk, who nodded in agreement and chewed on his bottom lip as they awaited their friends’ reactions. He supposed they could have gone into more detail about their relationship, but it didn’t feel like anyone else’s business.

There was only a brief pause and then-

"Are we meant to be shocked?" Seokjin stage whispered to Hoseok, while Jimin had a satisfied smirk on his face and Namjoon appeared to be struggling to keep a straight face.

Jeongguk blinked over at Yoongi, whose eyes were large and confused as he looked back. Although they had assumed the guys had their suspicions, this wasn’t quite the reaction they’d been expecting. “Wait, what?”

"You're less subtle than a neon billboard," Jimin told them dryly, raising his eyebrows as though he couldn’t believe they were even having this conversation.

"That's accurate,” Taehyung mused, “since regular billboards are less noticeable in daylight. Even at night, the individual ones are easier to miss if they're in a group. Neon makes them stand out, though, and anyone will see them.”

“I- Wait, _what_?” What did that even mean? Then again, there _was_ an odd logic to it, Jeongguk supposed, although he didn’t believe they hadn’t been subtle. In fact, he had felt they’d been hiding it quite well, but apparently not.

“We had a feeling you thought something was going on, which is why we invited you here,” Yoongi said slowly, his pout more prominent now that the conversation wasn’t at all going as he had thought it would. “But you didn’t think, did you? You knew.”

“A little bit,” Hoseok agreed, at the same time Seokjin let out a resounding “yes” and Taehyung smiled fondly at them both.

“We were wondering how long it would take you to tell us, but we didn’t want to make you uncomfortable by asking,” Namjoon explained. “We figured you’d come to us on your own and that you must have your reasons for keeping it to yourselves.”

Yoongi pursed his lips and leaned into Jeongguk, his warmth seeping through Jeongguk’s shirt. “So you decided the best way to give us privacy was by making suggestive comments?”

“You hinted _a lot_ ,” Jeongguk said, slightly put-out. Perhaps they should have known they had already been discovered, but they’d had some faith that they had merely suspected, or had only been teasing. At least they were reacting positively, but he felt pretty silly now.

“We got impatient,” Jimin sighed.

“And we wanted you to know we were fine with it,” Hoseok added. “That there was no need to be scared of our reactions.”

That was… sort of sweet, Jeongguk begrudgingly admitted. Still: “You could have just talked to us instead,” he grumbled.

“I’m not sure in what world suggesting we have sex in my studio would make us less uncomfortable than outright asking if we’re together,” Yoongi said, throwing a stern look Seokjin’s way. He seemed unbothered, however, stating: “It worked, didn’t it?”

“How did you even find out?” Jeongguk asked a few hours, some food and several drinks later. “I mean…” They had talked a bit about their relationship, which was odd and refreshing: how they had actually gotten together, why they hadn’t told them anything so far (yes, they _had_ been worried about the reactions they’d get), and no, they weren’t going to tell them about their sex life so please stop asking (Jeongguk was sure Taehyung would ask again next time they were hanging out alone, but for now, at least, he refused to give in). 

“You mean apart from the fact that there’s always tension between you two and that you get all soft when talking about each other?” Jimin asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I guess?” Jeongguk responded, unaware of either of those facts. Tension, really? And soft? ...Well, he could see that on his part, but now he wanted to know more about how Yoongi spoke about him when he wasn’t around. He’d ask later.

“I saw you two kiss once, in the dance studio,” Hoseok admitted sheepishly, his face flushed from the alcohol. It wasn’t long till he’d reach the point where he’d completely shut down. “You were meant to be practicing, I went to check on you, and I caught you.”

Yoongi sighed and rubbed his neck. Jeongguk was relieved he hadn’t walked in any later, because he knew exactly what Hoseok was talking about since they’d only risked that once; they weren’t the best at controlling themselves, and the dance studio was a bit _too_ public. “So you told everyone else?”

“No, we all saw you at some point,” Taehyung revealed. “For me, it was Jeongguk asleep on Yoongi hyung and hyung playing with his hair. It was just- obvious.”

“I walked into Yoongi’s studio at the wrong time,” Seokjin said, squeezing his eyes shut like he’d seen something absolutely traumatising. Which, to be fair, yes. He had likely seen what Hoseok had been lucky enough to avoid, and Jeongguk knew he must be bright red. A glance at Yoongi showed that he was as well, and he was curling in on himself to hide.

“You know we’re fully supportive of you, but please try to be more careful from now on,” Namjoon said, looking as uncomfortable as Jeongguk felt. “Not everyone will be as accepting.”

“Plus, it’s cute you can’t keep your hands off each other, but we don’t need to see you like that,” Jimin said urgently, adding to Jeongguk’s embarrassment. It… was a fair warning, though.

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t mind,” Taehyung grinned, wiggling his eyebrows, laughing as he dodged the popcorn Jeongguk threw at him. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!”

Yoongi cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter to get everyone’s attention before promptly sliding back down. “From now on we’ll only be professional at work, I promise,” he told them all in a mumble.

“I appreciate that,” Namjoon said, smiling and showing his dimples.

“As do I,” Seokjin piped up, pointing at the two of them warningly and making Yoongi roll his eyes.

“Or we could finally fix your lock and not tell anyone else the code,” Jeongguk whispered in Yoongi’s ear when the conversation moved on, emboldened by the alcohol and the adrenaline of finally being open about their relationship, even if only to a small amount of people. As much as they should behave, it was so tempting not to - not to mention that they weren’t out to the rest of the world yet and still needed to be careful about seeing each other at home.

“Already done, I’ll give you the code tomorrow,” Yoongi muttered back, eyes glinting as he looked up at Jeongguk.

Jeongguk grinned and nestled his face in Yoongi’s neck, his lips resting on the tender skin there, ignoring Seokjin telling them to please keep it in their pants. Out of consideration, they would probably invest in some blankets to cover the settee with, though, because it would undoubtedly be used plenty.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sea_thehorizon). :)


End file.
